The Wonder
by DatMiel
Summary: Echo met Orca and Pyon when they were little, struggling together to live on the streets of America. Now that they are Genesis members, they are strong Storm Riders. Echo just tags along, following Orca everywhere he goes. She didn't have a road, nor the will to find one. But watching Orca battle Agito changed something in her mind. It's time to leave Orca behind. (Agito x OC)
1. The wonder

"Echo! Hurry up! We are leaving soon!" Vercingetorix yelled, waking me up from a little nap. The plane was outside, next to it was a tall man, who was talking with that annoying rabbit girl, Pyon.

Sora Takeuchi, huh. He was the one sending us to Japan. Apparently there was someone there he wanted to kill. A potential Sky King, it would seem.

I'm not part of his plan, though. I'm here because my brother just won't leave me alone..

I would've appreciated a few weeks without him, really.

Vercingetorix wasn't really my brother..

He's a gravity child, I'm just a simple human. His real sister is Pyon, although we have a stronger bond.

I met him when he first arrived here. He was sleeping on the streets, while Pyon was begging on the streets. So was I.

I and Vercin were sharing the same street, so I guess that made us neighbors in a way. I was the one who approached him, at first. I could hear his stomach growl from two shops away, so I shared my bread with him. Even though he wouldn't open up at first, our similarities ended up tying our fates. At least, that's what he thinks.

I don't like him that much, but I don't regret coming with him. He eventually started calling me his sister. I don't mind it, so I play his little sibling game.

The most valuable thing Vercin ever taught me, was how to ride ATs in a different way than others. His route is really graceful, in my opinion. Bloodier than others.

As I boarded the plane, memories of my harsh training came back. I remembered how hard it all seemed at first, cringing as I sat down.

"What's wrong, Echo?"

"Nothing, I just remembered an awkward moment."

"Is it that time when you talked to that guy who was on the phone, thinking he was talking to you?" He was so excited to board a plane that he kept fidgeting in his chair, clinging on to me.

"Ugh, don't remind me of that, please."

'I remember it all again, gosh.'

He really didn't have to. The weeks following that unfortunate event were full of frustration, and it was enough I think.

As the plane raised in the skies, Vercin and I wouldn't even look outside.

Brother hates the sky. All he cares about is the ocean, whose deep blue is more interesting than the plain cerulean, or so he thinks.

I knew I'd never be able to truly fly through it, so I never watched, fearing that I would eventually be disappointed in my own abilities.

'My abilities, huh.

All those years of training, and I still haven't found my own path. I'm stuck behind Vercingetorix, practically drowning as I try to swim in his shadow.'

My thoughts completely destroyed my mood. I didn't even need to look at the sky. Eventually, tears fell.

I wiped them before Vercin noticed.

An hour of nothingness later, I drifted to sleep.

When I woke up, it was because of a funny sensation.

"Oh, the plane is landing. Great."

I made sure everyone knew I was awake by sprouting a little sarcastic opinion on the situation.

"Good morning, sis'..."

"Did you also sleep?"

After taking a look at my clumsy brother as he stretched out, yawning, I took out my small brush from my bag, and began brushing my hair that had gotten messy from my nap. My hair is bright blonde, close to white. I dislike tying it. I enjoy my long locks gracefully resting on my shoulders.

"Yeah! After all, I need to be full of energy so I can beat everyone up!"

His cheerful tone was more of a psychotic one to me. It fit me perfectly well, though.

'He's excited again, that's good. How bored I would've gotten otherwise!'

As the plane descended, I looked around the vast scenery. A village crawled up between huge mountains, forming a cauldron. In the middle of it was a small lake.

'And that's Vercin's first destination. Looks like a great place to train.'

I was happy about the lake too, after all, I also liked water more than the sky.

Or rather, I forced myself to.

I sighed.

'Remember to never try to reach what's unreachable, I know I'll never get to it, trying would only end in disappointment all the time.'

This is why I only fought against opponents I was sure I could defeat.

Emotions emerged again.

'Damn, pretty moody today.'

Before reaching the inn where we'd sleep, Vercin was already out of sight. Cesar got mad.

"Echo, where did that fool go?!"

"How would I know. I've been following you quietly since we got here." I shrugged.

'As if I'd letcha steal the least bit of freedom Vercin can get!'

I pulled my eye and stuck my tongue out while he was facing the other way.

Pyon noticed.

"Don't you think he's at the lake?"

'Damn it.'

I couldn't think of any other places to use, since I wasn't sure of what was around here, besides that lake.

Defeated, I agreed with them.

"He'd most likely be there, yes."

"Let's go then. Get into the truck!" Cesar shouted as he ran to the vehicle.

I tagged along for no reason, as usual.

We were driving through the forest close to the lake, when we passed right next to Vercin while he was talking to someone.

'Great. He found prey.'

I wasn't paying attention to what was happening outside as Caesar got out.

Instead, I was busy playing a little game I'm quite fond of on my phone, headphones on. After Vercin got back in, he stared at me, disappointed. I could read through the movements of his lips.

'I - was - having - fun!

Huh, teehee, sorry Vercin.'

I replied with a not my fault using the same means, smiling apologetically.

A small grin appeared on his face. He never blamed me.

I was already immersed in my little game again. After a while, it started raining.

"A great way to welcome us.." I groaned.

"Damn sky." Vercin pouted.

Suddenly, loud noises from outside caught everyone's attention.

'Gee, that guy ain't giving up on Vercin.'

I thought about going out to settle it myself, but Caesar got out before I did.

My amount of interest immediately fell back down to zero as he closed the door behind him, leaving me with a small pout on my face.

Everyone was staring outside, observing the poor fool who refused to back down when he had the chance.

My stomach was growling.

While stacking up combos after combos in my game, I was cursing the damn fool.

'If it weren't for him, we'd be on our way to dinner!'

Caesar was taking way too long. I was getting pissed off.

"The heck is up witcha?" I yelled as I got out of the truck, dropping my phone.

My eyes widened as I saw blood on the ground. It was Caesars' blood.

"Damn man, he fucked you up!" I shouted, slightly surprised, looking from the ground towards him, then towards the blood again, keeping my cool.

"Shut your hole little brat!" He yelled back to me, with a deadly glare.

'Psycho mode.. I don't wanna be around when this happens. Shit.' I quickly went back into the truck.

I didn't even take a look at the one who was responsible for the mess. I wasn't interested at all..

Just like usual. Since forever, nothing really ever caught my attention until now, besides Vercin. ATs were the only reason I was still entertained from time to time. Since there's never been something to claim, a level to reach.

A feeling to feel.

"Teehee, you got your mouth shut real quick!" giggled Vercin as I closed the door behind me, returning to my phone.

"Ho'bout ya shoutcha mouth too?" I barely pronounced my words, already diving back in my own little world of combos and momentary fun.

Vercin said something, but the volume on my headphones was too loud to hear him.

Eventually, Vercin got out of the truck as well, despite Pyon's attempts to stop him.

'Damn, he's excited now. Bye bye dinner...'

I immediately followed him, like I always did when he was fighting. I enjoyed watching his gracious moves as he destroyed his enemy.

Pushing Caesar behind, he went up against this poor soul who was now really going to die.

"One more game."

I whispered to myself, still playing, while following Vercin deeper inside the forest as he exchanged blows with the enemy. Eventually, we reached the lake, that way.

As I put my phone in my pocket and tied my headphones to my shirt, a girl shouted from a cliff, startling me.

"Agito!"

"Huh, who are you?" the boy whom she called Agito answered.

"I'm Yayoi! Gee!"

She tied one side of her black hair into a ponytail with her hand. The boy seemed to recognize her now.

'Weird.'

Anyway, Yayoi pissed me off.

'I almost dropped my phone! That damn chick...'

My ATs were already on from before, when I wanted to go settle Caesar's issue.

I quickly jumped on the cliff. Vercin completely blew her off, using his water dragon. He put a small crown of compressed water, that would soon blow off. Just like a time bomb. That's a fun technique I've never been able to learn.

The view on the situation was perfect from the cliff.

I watched as those two fought, focusing on Vercin.

I don't know when and how, but my attention slowly drifted to the blue haired boy.

As my brother battled with the stranger, I couldn't help but stare in admiration. The stranger's skills were beautiful.

'Amazing.' I thought, as I stared at his swift movements that formed his fangs.

'He's...the fang king?'

The realization pumped me up even more.

As if they were dancing, my brother and he stormed around the sky. Of course, Agito was much more of a show than my brother. It was the first time I ever saw such a great performance.

He wasn't winning, though.

One of Vercingetorix's attacks blew him off into the lake after one of his fangs were directed to the girl's water crown, destroying it.

However, he rose back up pretty quickly, holding the girl. Strangely, his spiky hair was lifted up now. I stared in awe, not quite grasping the situation in front of me.

My excitement quickly met an end when they had submerged in the water.

"No way! Come back up! I want to see more!" I shouted in vain to the scenery in front of me.

I froze.

'Since when have I gotten so into this...?

...amazing.'

My heart was racing. Hands were trembling. I was tearing up. The rain didn't matter. It never did, since the start.

'I never felt this way before.. This feeling of... enjoyment.. is overwhelming.' I covered my face with my hands, wiping my tears as I cringed from the fear of this unknown feeling.

In a flash, my boring memories disappeared, making space to the new memory that has been this amazing feeling.

"More." I found myself begging to the skies. I loved the skies more than the waters. A giant wave marvelously had risen from the lake. It formed a dragon at its end. The rain stopped.

'Vercin...'

"Vercingetorix!" I yelled at the lake as I dropped my gaze from the sky, escaping the beautiful dream I had on my mind.

My brother was defeated for the first time, but I didn't know how to react. Everything was new.

I jumped from the cliff, landing on the water, standing on it as my ATs were spinning their wheels at an amazing pace.

I couldn't see my brother anywhere. I panicked. Diving into the lake, I caught a glimpse of his silhouette as he submerged deeper and deeper. I immediately caught him and swam back to the surface.

The girl and the boy were on the shore. She was on the ground, while the boy was...giving her CPR using a bamboo pipe?

I was laughing at the blue haired wonder that wouldn't cease to entertain me. His hair returned to its original shape, too.

I traversed the lake towards him, holding Vercin in my arms. A feeling of guilt pierced through my happiness, as I noticed Vercin was badly hurt.

I gently placed him on the ground, next to the two.

The boy got up immediately, in a defensive stance.

"Fuck off." His strong glare pierced through my soul. It sent chills down my spine. Not fear. Curiosity...and awe.

I smiled to him in the friendliest way I had learned to.

"Don't worry, this is not my battle, and it's already over anyway."

He didn't seem to trust my words, observing all my movements while glaring directly at me with his golden eyes.

"Beautiful..."

"The fuck?"

'Whoops. I shouldn't think loudly anymore.'

"You fought very nicely. You're Agito, the fang king, right?"

He ignored my question as the girl woke up.

I was a bit irritated. A girl like me lost his attention in a split second because of such an odd chick.

They were leaving.

'What should I do? I really want to follow them, but Vercingetorix is..'

I looked at his awful wounds. He was in a pitiful state and needed help immediately. Help that I couldn't provide. I dialed the rabbit girl immediately and told her our location.

I looked at my brother one last time, got up and followed the wonder along with the plain girl.

"Bye bye, Vercin."


	2. Hard to get

Here comes chapter 2! ^^

I wrote this story on a whim, honestly. I didn't think people would really read it! It's a weird story, but I hope you like it!

There's finally some typical Agito swearing, which is the reason why I rated this story T xD

* * *

I decided to call Agito a more fitting name: the wonder.

The fact that he somehow powered up at the last moment and beat the living hell out of my brother was amazing. Amazing because I couldn't grasp how he did that.

I wanted to figure this person out, and befriend him. I am not sure why, but I saw the skies through him. I felt that I would enjoy riding with him more than with Vercingetorix, and that along with him, I would finally find my path.

For now, I was simply following him like a creep, betraying my brother and everyone else.

He was annoyed. Very annoyed.

He turned around and yelled, startling me:

"Are you going to fucking follow me around like an idiot all day?

Fuck off, seriously!"

I smiled, intrigued.

'The wonder has a foul mouth!'

"Well... I'm betraying my brother by not avenging him. I've deserted him, so I don't have anywhere else to go.. can't I tag along?"

"Brother? You guys ain't similar."

I giggled.

We looked alike, somehow. Despite his darker skin, we had the same hair color.

"I'm not bringing enemies with me." he continued. "You have 5 seconds to turn around and mind your own business."

"What if I don't...?"

'God, I'm smiling like a creep.' Talking to him was so exciting.

He instantly threw a fang at me. I barely managed to dodge.

"Whoa, alright. That's that."

Seeing his attacks so close to me made me even more interested.

"I am actually sparing your lives, you know! I could've killed your little girlfriend a long time ago, so…"

"But you didn't, and that's great. I'll spare yours, too. Now leave before I seriously get mad."

The girl was blushing.

'Ugh. She's not cute at all!'

I didn't really dislike her. I actually envied her. She was too close to the wonder.

"Ugh..."

I was out of words. How could I convince them to let me come?

"Agito, maybe we could-"

"No way in hell, Yayoi."

'The wonder is hard to deal with.'

Out of nowhere, a black haired guy appeared from behind them, followed by a group of various others.

"Oi, Agito! Where the hell have you been? We've been searching for you for hours!"

My eyes sparkled at the brand new chance to befriend him.

"Hello!" I greeted them with the brightest smile I could get.

"You are...?" a giant dark skinned man asked me, with the others staring at me cautiously.

"She's an annoying bitch who won't stop following us around.

Says she's the sister of the guy I just defeated."

"What?! You fought someone?" the black haired boy shouted

"Shit, you okay?"

"Somehow." the wonder answered in a calm tone.

'Now everyone sees me as an enemy...'

"I.. I'm not the one who hurt him! Rest assured! I'm really here because I have nowhere else to go.."

"How so" the black haired boy asked.

'The leader, huh.' I smirked.

"I didn't join the fight, and I also didn't avenge my brother, since, as you can see, the wo- ..Agito, is still alive!

Now that I've deserted them, I can't return. And since I'm not familiar with Japan, I have nowhere to go.

We just arrived today."

"What did you come here from?" a blondie asked, still glaring at me.

"We were told to wipe out the potential sky king and I-"

Everyone's eyes widened.

In a wink, the wonder's foot was at my neck, threatening to rip my head off at any moment.

"What was that, shithead?"

I wasn't scared.

'Geez, of all things, shithead? My face is okay, though..' I looked down, pouting in disappointment.

"Wipe out the potential sky king? Well, that potential sky king is right in front of you." He shook his head towards the boy whom I assumed was the leader. "Give him a reason why he should trust you. Hell, that won't be enough to convince me you're safe."

"Ooh. So you are the one!" I smiled at the black haired boy. He didn't smile back.

"For starters, I'm not a danger in any way for any of you. I don't have a road, or any strong abilities."

I was lying. Vercingetorix taught me everything about his road. I could almost steal it. Almost.

"Then you're also useless." The blondie replied immediately.

"I am anything but useless!" Pointing a finger to my head, I continued, still smiling.

"I have knowledge about the enemy. Loads of knowledge."

"Nothing proves us you wouldn't be lying to us." the wonder countered my last argument.

I sighed in a sign of defeat.

"Then just kill me!" I blurted out with my hands wide open, offering myself.

'What am I saying?' Frowning, I found myself staring at the wonder's eye, who was ready to give me my demise.

I looked at the leader. My frown changed into a desperate stare.

'This can be the end, or the beginning.'

I was scared. My arms were barely holding now, almost trembling.

The leader remained quiet.

All my courage disappeared.

Returning didn't mean death for sure. But if I were to return back to the life I had until now, it would be similar.

'Calm down Echo. You have to be cool until the last second of your life.'

My eyes were slowly tearing up.

The wonder wasn't impressed.

"Pitiful." he was almost whispering.

'Don't say that, please.'

I didn't dare to even look at him.

"What's your name?" the leader suddenly asked, as if he had reached a conclusion.

"Echo."

My voice cracked up as I barely pronounced my name.

"Just Echo?"

"Yes.."

"What do you know of the enemy?"

"Their abilities..?"

"Not interested."

"Wait! I... I can also act as bait to lure them out! Maybe I can gather some other information, too..."

"You aren't ready to die, are you?"

He looked like he waited for an honest answer.

I started laughing at my own desperation.

"I'm not that alive, even so.."

Suddenly, the boy smiled. His friendly expression startled me.

"I'm Ikki."

He looked at his mates, they all were surprised, but coped with his decision.

After spitting on the ground, the wonder let me go towards what looked like my new friends.

'Woah. Friends.'

"I will do my best to win everyone's trust! Including the fang king!"

They all started laughing.

"That's not going to be easy! I'm Kazu, by the way."

'What a nice guy this blondie is!'

I turned around, and as I caught the wonder's eyes, I winked, sending a twinkling star towards him. He immediately dodged it..

Pouting, I turned back to everyone else.

"I'm Buccha, the small fatty is Onigiri!"

I could feel a lecherous aura coming from the weirdo the giant man pointed towards.

'Crap. Pervert.'

After a brief smile of acquiescement, I turned around to the two other persons on the group.

Yayoi, and another girl.

"Hello!" I've never faked smiled this much on a single day.

The girl rejected my friendliness, though. She was more preoccupied by her friend.

'Gee, why can't I get along with girls?'

"We should get back now that we've found Agito and Yayoi."

"Alright Ikki-san! I'm following you guys!"

I was starting to get worried about somehow being found by Caesar while they're heading towards Vercingetorix.

I climbed trees often, trying to check whether danger was around or not.

Kazu's joke startled me.

"Ya feeling like becoming a monkey all of a sudden?"

The wonder looked happy from the fact that I was being humiliated.

"I'm scouting, Kazu." I calmy answered, carefully observing the lake.

"Scouting for what?"

"My group is looking for Vercingetorix. Since he's badly hurt, he needs medical assistance. That shark totally nuked him."

"You don't really talk like he's your brother, to be honest. And how could you abandon him like that?"

'I can't tell the wonder my actual reasons, who knows how he'd react!'

After a short laugh, I jumped from the tree, landing right next to him.

"We aren't blood related. I was staying with him because we both were in the same situation. Our similarities tied us, I guess. But we never risk our lives for stupid things such as avenging one another."

He already stopped listening a long time ago..

'So..Frustrating!'

Nevertheless, I continued. I also wanted the others to hear.

"His road takes him towards the deepest deep of the sea. Never rising to the sky. He has no freedom. So he could never offer it to someone else, either.

I'm stuck on this stupid road, too. I can't fly.."

"You can. Everyone can."

"Ikki-san..?"

"Drop that. Just call me Ikki."

Catching up, he looked at me and smiled.

"We will help you find your own road, don't worry!"

His words were drowning in trust. Not towards me, but towards his promise.

I guess it wasn't the end of today's amazing discoveries.

'Thanks, sky king.'

I smiled back, then jumped right above that little blue haired wonder, startling him, as I rose towards another tree.

He yelled something at me, but I couldn't hear him, unfortunately. I was lost in my thoughts.

'No sign of Caesar or anyone else. Looks like they haven't made it yet.

Vercin…'

Only as I calmed down, could I feel it properly. This disgusting feeling of guilt. I shouldn't have left him alone, but if I didn't, I could've never joined Agito...'

Looking behind me, the forest was almost reaching an end. Houses could be seen.

When we reached the temple they were staying at, everyone dropped on the ground, exhausted from the storm that I was ignoring while Vercin and the wonder were fighting.

Suddenly, the loudest growl everyone in that room had probably ever heard, came from my stomach as I dropped on the ground, my soul on the verge of leaving my body.

"I'm hungry too.." Buccha sighed

"Me too!" Onigiri followed.

A second growl came from Ikki's stomach, although nowhere as loud as mine.

In a short moment, monks suddenly arrived from the temple, setting a table, bringing an uncountable number of dishes. Buccha and Onigiri were the first ones to rise, followed by Ikki and the two girls.

Kazu helped me get up, as well.

"Come on, Echo!"

As I reached towards his hand, an uncomfortable feeling stroke us. It was due to Agito's bloodlusting glare, ready to devour me if I made the slightest error.

"T-thanks..."

Taking my ATs off, I joined everyone at the large table. Only one spot was left

'Bummer. I'm next to Onigiri and Yayoi..'

The wonder was right in front of that silly girl.

My eyes widened as I noticed his eye soften up, as if looking at her appeased him.

I guess I was staring a bit too bluntly. He immediately stopped, and, looking somehow embarrassed, he switched the eyepatch on his right eye to his left.

I have no words to describe what I felt when I saw the shark switch from the worst enemy to a..

very sweet boy?

"Hello Echo-chan! I'm a bit late, but Agito just wouldn't let me come out! You see, he still doesn't trust you..

I'm Akito!"

I was in the middle of drinking some delicious soup, when I spilled it all on myself. I think my mouth never opened so widely from a shock.

"Aww, you spilled the tasty soup all over yourself! Come, let's get something for you to change into!"

I never doubted he was a wonder. He really kept amazing me.

He then grabbed me from the table, into the temple.

Everyone else was calmly eating. It didn't look like it was new. I suppose this happened with every stranger. And they really couldn't blame us for overreacting.

Following this 'Akito', we reached his room. Searching through his clothes, he pulled out a large white t-shirt and handed it to me, still smiling.

"We have almost the same size, but maybe a larger size is better."

He was right about the size, but of course, as a female, I required more chest space than him. I didn't even feel embarrassed.

"Thanks. Then, I'll go out and change."

"No, change here!"

He understood I didn't quite grasp his reasons.

"Ongiri and Ikki might have followed us, and you know what they'd be here for."

"Oh."

'I would talk much more if I wasn't this amazed, sorry.'

He left the room, closing the door behind him.

I immediately removed my tank top, and quickly shoved the t-shirt on my body.

"Akito, right?"

"Yup."

His voice was a little more high pitched than Agito's, and definitely more cheerful.

I froze as I opened my mouth.

'No, don't, Echo.'

I was trembling, realising what I was about to do

I couldn't hold it back anymore. I've never learned patience.

"We are weird, aren't we?"

He interrupted me as I was about to speak.

He sled down the door, and sat down.

"Whenever the eyepatch switches, depending on which eye, Agito or I switch places. He's in my mind now.

Agito is the fighter. He protects me.

But the one you saw fight your brother was Lind. We didn't have an eyepatch on, so he came out.

I'm...sorry for your brother. Although he's the one who attacked us, maybe Lind shouldn't have gone that far.."

"No." I interrupted him, pushing my back towards the door, sliding down opposite his.

"Vercin would've killed you otherwise. He never lost in a fight.

I'm glad you survived, Akigito." I couldn't think of anything else to call him. I knew Agito could hear me as well.

This was the last chance to gain his trust.

"You're amazing."

'Here goes nothing.'

"Huh…?" Akito was very surprised.

"No one Vercin ever fought was as graceful as Agito. While I was watching, I lost interest in my brother.

I realized... His dancing through the wind was exactly like a fish outside the water. Ugly."

"You definitely don't sound like a sister, says Agito."

"I was simply interested in his power from the start. He's the one who developed this useless, fake bond."

Akito flipped his eyepatch.

'Looks like the wonder has more to say.'

"And you just left him to die, because he wouldn't live up to your expectations anymore?!"

His fist slammed across the door.

I shivered.

"No. I've never had expectations for him.

I… ran away."

"From fucking what?!"

"Drowning."

my answer must've been unexpected. He seemed to calm down.

I let myself fall on a side.

"I am the one living under expectations. He carved his road into me."

Agito was silent.

"I've learned not to hope for things I'll never be able to reach.

Why would I seek another road when one was practically offered to me?

But I'm drowning. I am no fish."

I got up, and opened the door.

Agito looked very surprised.

'I'm poetic to the point where I can touch even the hearts of brutes.'

He flipped his eyepatch.

Akito was talking now.

"You were caged inside the water, and now you got out, but your wings are wet. You can't fly." His stare was full of compassion.

"Like we used to be."

'I really held back an entire conversation. I'm amazing.'

I dropped to my knees and just let myself fall on him, causing him to fall flat on the ground.

I got up, and looking at him straight in the eye, I yelled.

"I saw it! You know how to fly! Can't you teach me? I, too, want to fly across the lake like you did!"

Akito was scared. I went too far, and before I realized it, I was pushed off by Agito. He got up immediately, glaring at me in disgust.

"You really are pitiful."

Before he could say anything else, he flipped his eyepatch, probably against his will.

"We can't be your wings!

You might even end up stepping on us, like you did with Orca to get out!

Dry up your own wings. I'm sorry, but we can't have one more problem to bear."

Then he left.

I slapped myself and got up.

'I went too far, as expected.'

I ran towards a vacant room, where I cried myself to sleep inside the room's only bed.

* * *

Echo's a weird fellow. :0

Since she's discovering such new emotions, she's not quite able to control them just yet, so she seems very..obsessed. But with some character development and more stuff happening, she'll calm down!


	3. Getting back on track

I hated waiting for things, but I understood that I could never earn my wings this easily. And the wonder was not something I could just use as a puppet. I felt horrible thinking of the words I said to them.

Yet again, Vercin's lessons sank me even lower. He taught me that humans were to be manipulated.

I've yet to completely break free.

When I woke up, I didn't want to get up, still feeling ashamed. I had to go and apologize to them, but just words would never be enough to show them I understood. I got out and walked back towards the main hall.

It was past midnight, for sure. No one was around anymore.

I grabbed my ATs from where I had dropped them. My resolution couldn't be broken by anything.

"Where are you going?"

I sighed. I knew who was behind me.

"To see Vercin."

"Why would you go see the enemy?"

I jumped, turning around, arms wide open.

"To declare myself as their enemy!"

"What's the point?"

"You wouldn't understand."

His eyes widened, as if someone just told him something.

I assumed Akito was talking to him.

I used this moment to immediately run towards the inn Vercin surely was at, before Agito could stop me.

I couldn't find Vercin inside the inn. The truck was there, though. And I heard Caesar's snoring.

'The lake.'

I sprinted towards the forest. At night, it was completely obscure, so I tried to remain in the air, leaving the obscurity below me. I wasn't able to maintain flight, though. I jumped back up as soon as I reached the ground. I felt like some kind of frog.

I made it to the lake's shore in a few minutes. I saw Vercin riding the waves along with various giant fish. He looked like he had healed up well.

As a gravity child, his recovery skills were beyond amazing.

I sprinted on the water towards his wave, and before he could notice me, I also lift up a large wave, covering him and his friends, drowning him in the lake.

Of course, he got up immediately.

"Echo. What are you doing?"

"Freeing myself."

I immediately jumped, and tried to make a wind slash with all my might.

The small wind blow I threw simply brushed through his hair.

Vercingetorix's smile dropped.

"One last time. What the hell are you doing, Echo? Why are you not using water to fight me?"

"This isn't my road!" I screamed my lungs out.

Vercingetorix was startled.

"I am not going to waste my life chasing a power I don't want, drowning in your shadow. This isn't my road, Orca."

He shivered. It was the first time I called him by his nickname.

"What did the sky do to you, Echo?"

His voice was cracking. I could notice tears.

Hell, I was tearing up too.

He jumped to me, reaching me in a split second, and covered me with his arms, tightly holding me.

"The water isn't a cage, you're not drowning in it, you can breathe within it, can't you? The deep water is a kingdom. Our kingdom. Let's go back now. Please."

My face was covered in tears.

"No, brother...the water is a cage, to me. I don't have the ability to make it a kingdom. I wasn't born like that.

I am sorry. I have to leave you. I must find my own road. I need to see where my kingdom lies."

He backed up, head down.

"You're not going anywhere."

Suddenly, the water I was standing on covered my ATs and pulled me in. I couldn't swim around at all. Vercingetorix created a water swirl that completely submerged my body, unable to move at all.

I wasn't quick enough to catch air. I was drowning.

'This is what you get for hoping for something you could never reach. Only disappointment and pain.'

Suddenly, the swirl around me faded, and as I was about to lose consciousness, someone pulled me back up.

I was lying in Vercin's arms. He looked at me, still crying.

I was gasping for air desperately, when I heard him mutter.

"Why did you drown?"

With all the strength I had left, I shouted, breathing heavily in between words:

"The water…is.. a cage. I am.. drowning in it.."

"But how? Even if it's not your road, you still should be able to ride on it!"

Then he remembered something important. I wasn't a gravity child.

He sighed, and rode to the shore.

He dropped me gently, then left. I could swear he said something, but I couldn't hear.

'I won.'

Forcing Vercin to admit I could no longer stay on his road was my way out of it.

I got up and went back to the temple.


	4. Hopes

When Echo reached the temple, she couldn't see Agito. A little disappointed, she just went inside, and headed towards her self appointed room. When she went past the wonder's room, she noticed the lights were still on.

Inside, the shadows of someone lying down and someone kneeling next to them.

"It's gonna hurt slightly." A girl's voice whispered as she sprayed the other person on their back.

"Fuck! Just leave me be already!"

"Agito, your wounds are serious!"

'Agito had wounds on his back? Then, when I fell on him…'

Echo was feeling extremely guilty and ashamed.

'Agito didn't even mention it, although it must've hurt like hell..'

But the thing that bothered Echo most was the fact that Yayoi was the one taking care of him.

Extreme jealousy rose up in Echo.

"Thanks."

Agito's gentle tone shocked her.

'The way he talks to her...

it's obvious.'

Suddenly, Echo's mind completely froze, along with her body as she saw the two shadows kissing.

It was Agito who had risen to Yayoi's mouth.

Before she almost sobbed, Echo ran away.

Inside her room, she threw herself in her bed and started crying so loudly, that she would've woken up the entire temple if she didn't cover her face with the pillow.

Nothing ever hurt her more than her realization that came from the worst disappointment possible:

Echo fell in love with Agito.

It wasn't a strange fetish or obsessive admiration, like she first thought. Just an innocent first love. Deep, deep inside, Echo was enjoying this wave of new feelings, even if they were mostly negative. She never felt so alive before.

She cried until sunrise. Not once was she able to fall asleep.

Her pale green eyes were sore. When she finally calmed down, it was around 3 in the morning.

'This is what you get for wanting things you'll never reach, once again.'

These were her last thoughts before she finally fell asleep, holding to Agito's t-shirt she took off earlier, in rage.

When she woke up, it was still morning. She looked at her phone clock: 8am.

She quickly put on her now dried up gray tank top, and quietly headed towards the main hall.

'I need to get my clothes back.. but how will I even get to them? I have no idea if Vercin is still here at all.'

When she reached the main hall, she noticed… her travel case and backpack!

Assuming Vercin had brought it there, she took them, turning back towards her room, with a faint smile.

Just as she went past the wonder's room, he had just gotten out.

The eyepatch was on his left eye.

Echo quickly went past him, noticeably increasing her pace.

Agito stopped her by grabbing her hair.

"Not even a hello? What's wrong? Where's the obsessive shithead from yesterday? Remember we're allies now, dumbass."

Echo immediately pulled her hair back, and continued walking, at an even quicker pace.

"We're nothing." she stopped and turned her head around, glaring with an immense killing intent. "And watch your fucking mouth, you ass."

She then continued walking, but after a few shaky steps, she grabbed her case and started running.

"The hell's wrong with her? All of this shit just cause we put her back to her place yesterday?"

"I don't think that's the reason, Agito..." Akito was worried. He somehow guessed the reason why Echo was acting that way, but didn't give it much thought since he didn't want Agito to notice.

She then dropped on her bed, and fell asleep yet again.

When she woke up she checked her phone clock: 2pm.

After checking every little place on her luggage and clothes for a gps Vercin might've added, Echo sighed in relief and began undressing.

'I should stop forgetting important things. Thank god there was nothing.'

She wanted to bathe, so she dressed up in her PJ shorts and tee, and headed towards the bath house along with a towel.

The water looked very nice. She removed her clothes and headed towards it in a towel. After removing the towel, she jumped it, splashing everything around her. She immediately got back up, still scared from what happened yesterday.

"Woah, you scared me, Echo-chan!"

Echo immediately recognized the voice that was coming from behind.

She also realized he could see her bare back, so she submerged in the water in a split second.

"A-Akito..?"

"Yup!" the voice answered, giggling.

"Holy shit! What the hell are you doing in here?" Echo shouted as she turned around. She saw a blue haired head with a towel on the top.

"Taking a bath, of course" Akito mumbled.

"Isn't this the women's side?"

"It is, but Agito didn't want to be on the other side, along with Ikki-kun and everyone else because they kept making bad jokes.."

'Shit, I forgot they're the same person. Akito was there too when I shouted at Agito...'

"Everyone else is on the other side?"

"Not anymore.. I fell asleep here. Everyone left a long time ago! Teehee."

"Great. Now it's your turn to go as well."

"Why can't I stay with you? I don't make bad jokes.." his smile became a pout.

'Damn, now I feel bad..'

"Alright, alright. But I'm warning you. You might drown if you don't back up a little."

Akito looked confused.

Echo dived into the water completely. A small swirl in the middle of the pool immediately grew to a typhoon. Akito was caught in it, and as he was drowning, completely pulled in, he was powerless.

He closed his eyes, trying to hold his breath.

While struggling to somehow get out, Akito felt something grab him, and, in a short moment, he was back to the surface of a calm pool, in Echo's arms.

When he tried to open his eyes, Echo immediately stopped him.

"Don't you even dare."

Of course she wouldn't let him look at her bare body.

She dropped him then immediately slided deeper in the water.

"What was that..?"

"That's how I clean up."

"Do you really have to do it in such a manner…?"

"Just kidding. It's the first time I tried. Yesterday Vercingetorix did the same thing to me, and I couldn't escape, either.

From what I see, it's not that hard to form. Harder to break, though."

his eyepatch switched.

"Are you fucking insane? What if Akito fucking drowned? What would you do about it?"

"I saved you, didn't I?"

"Of course you did. I would've killed you otherwise!"

"If Vercin ended up drowning me like this last night, would you have killed him?"

Agito stared, surprised by the way Echo twisted his words back. Why'd she ask that?

"Of course not. I'm not Yayoi, after all."

[Bingo.]

[What fucking bingo, Akito?]

[Let's just say I had my assumptions about the reasons why Echo-chan was acting strange this morning.]

Agito was startled.

"The fuck you're talking about?"

"Don't play ignorant, little lovebird."

Echo went out, immediately covering up her body with her towel as she rose.

After a blank stare at the water, conversing with Akito, Agito also got out, wearing his completely soaked towel.

"Wait! How did you find out about Yayoi and I?" he grabbed her shoulder, making her face towards him. He regretted instantly.

Echo's face was covered in tears. She was trying very hard not to let out any sobs, but looking at his face made her drop a few.

She tried to run away, accidentally dropping her towel on the ground. As soon as she reached the door, she closed it behind her after getting out, hoping Agito didn't have time to see her.

She grabbed another towel from the closet, quickly wiped off the water on her, and dressed up with the clothes she brought along, then sprinted towards her room.

Agito's question made her even more unhappy.

After dressing up with street shorts and a sleeveless slim jacket, Echo put her ATs on. When she was about to leave, she saw Ikki coming out.

"Ikki! I'm off for a while! I'll be back for dinner."

"Where are you going, Echo?"

"I'm not sure either. Just taking a walk. Maybe train a little!"

"Then let's train toge-"

Echo already left.

The first place she headed towards in instinct was of course, the lake.

She didn't want to train with the water anymore.

Deciding to do some touring, she returned to the village, and looked around the lively streets filled with beautiful shops.

Echo stopped in front of a shop's window, staring at a pair of metal hair sticks. The metal bright blue sticks were decorated with small hanging black pearls, and had a pretty wind-like design on them.

What caught her attention was the word on the two square edges.

Each had a Kanji character, but she couldn't read them. The old lady noticed Echo staring at them, and welcomed her in.

"Ma'am, what are the words on these?"

"There's only one word, and it's freedom."

The word freedom froze her.

She realized freedom was what she wanted to obtain by finding her own road.

"How much are these?"

"These are very old, little girl. A lot older than me! They're not for sale."

Echo slammed her hands on the counter in front of the lady.

"Come on! I can offer a lot! Just give me the price!"

The old lady looked into Echo's eyes. She appeared desperate.

"Alright.. maybe I can give it to you, under one condition."

Echo's face brightened up.

"What should I do?"

"I will tie them to your hair myself, and you have to promise me you'll wear it exactly like I'll teach you."

Echo agreed immediately.

She sat down on a chair and let the old lady tie her long blond hair.

"These belonged to a noblewoman whose parents decided on an unfortunate arranged marriage. She was very unhappy with her violent husband.

I've been precisely described by my grandmother the way she looked at these hair sticks. Her own grandmother also described her exactly the same way as hers did, and so on: She was yearning for freedom so much, she looked at these carved characters in the same way you looked at me. Desperately."

Listening quietly, Echo was immersed into the old lady's story, imagining the poor woman.

"All done!"

The old lady then pointed an ancient mirror in front of her.

The old lady tied a little bun on the right side with most hair locks dropping on her shoulder. She left the shorter locks in front on each side loose. The bun looked lose, but Echo realized it was very tight when she touched it.

This hairstyle fit perfectly with her wild shorter and wild hair strands. The lady also looked very pleased with the result.

"This is how she'd wear these hair sticks. Never in a formal way. It was the least bit of freedom she had."

The lady then taught Echo how to tie it herself. It took Echo a while to completely master it, but she eventually managed to make it very similar to the original.

"Thanks, old lady! But you're sure you don't want any money for it?"

"Freedom is priceless, dear. Hurry and find your own!"

Echo smiled, then left.

She spent the whole day in the city, eating various foods and enjoying the weather.

When she came back, it was already dark outside. luckily, she wasn't late for dinner. The crew had just taken a seat. Yayoi was missing, though. Echo guessed she went to the toilet.

"Hey there Echo!" Ikki shouted.

Everyone but Agito turned their sight towards Echo. Onigiri's eyes were flaming up.

"Woah! I didn't know Echo was a babe!"

He and Ikki were attentively staring at her.

"You're right, Onigiri!"

She immediately calmed them with a strong glare.

Yayoi's friend sighed.

"Ignore them, Echo. They're always like that. You'll get used to it."

Echo observed the two remaining seats.

One was next to Kazu, the other next to Yayoi's friend and Buccha.

She immediately occupied the later, since it was right in front of Agito.

Yayoi's friend glared at Echo. That was Yayoi's seat.

Little did she care.

Agito sighed, accepting the forced sight on the obsessive woman.

To his surprise, she was quite pretty with her new hairstyle. Reading 'freedom' on their edges, he faintly smiled, then flipped his eyepatch, letting out Akito.

Echo didn't notice she had caught Agito's attention, since she was talking to everyone else, finding out what they did all day, then sharing her own experience.

When Yayoi came back, she saw Echo sitting where she was planning to.

"Uhm, Echo-san...this is..."

Nobody even heard her over the loud voices and laughing.

Echo did. She glared at her, moving her lips as if she was talking, but didn't make any sound.

"Fuck. Off."

Yayoi looked at Akito, who didn't notice, since he was having fun with everyone else.

She quietly went next to Kazu instead.

Echo smirked.

'That's right. I'm not letting you make any progress anymore, weakling.'

After the feast ended, everyone split up. Echo headed towards her room. Akito had already left

She saw Yayoi and her friend talking in the garden, she stopped and listened to them.

"That Echo sure is daring! She just sat there although she knew it was your seat! I didn't want to ruin the mood, so I didn't say anything, but I really should have!"

Echo frowned. She was about to go tell her a few words when Yayoi suddenly burst.

"It's alright, really! It was just a seat, and Akito was busy anyway! I had fun on my seat, too!"

'Tch. She's really naive.

What does Agito see in her?'

Echo sighed, then continued to her room.

'Hum? The door to the wonder's room is open?'

She peeked inside, and saw Agito struggling to tie new bandages.

"Ask someone for help, idiot."

Echo entered and sat down next to him, grabbing the bandages from his hands.

He held onto them.

"Let go."

"No, you let go! I don't want your retarded help even if you're a diplomed doctor!"

The bandages were lose, and Echo noticed something she didn't at the bath house: Agito had scars and blues all over his back and arms.

"What the hell? How can you just cover these hideous scars with simple bandages?"

"I'm not the one who took care of them. Yayoi did."

"Oh, right." she lowered her eyes, remembering what she saw last night, trying not to tear up.

"Huh?"

"Nothing. Anyway. This isn't good at all. They'll never heal properly if you leave them like this. Can you stand up? I have everything I need in my room, and it's closer to a water source than here. Besides, my luggage is heavy."

"It looked light this morning. You even jogged with it."

Echo sat up.

"So, are you coming or not?"

'I have to dodge his weird questions otherwise I'll start looking obsessive again when I answer..'

After a moment without answer, Agito finally shook his head in approval and got up.

His bare chest revealed his well toned body.

Echo gulped.

'Woah, why didn't I take a better look at the bath house?!'

She got out of the room, trembling with each step. She ended up tripping and fell on the wooden floor.

Agito laughed sadistically

"Forgot how to walk?"

Echo's nose was red

'Ugh. My nose hurts..'

Blood started dripping in small droplets.

"It's…It's not that I'm weak! The floor is just very resistent! If it was an average floor, I'd be able to break it!"

"Like this?"

Agito simply stomped the floor with his foot. The floor almost broke.

Echo stared at the cracked floor.

"Woah, you're strong!"

"I'm the only reason why this damn crew hasn't disbanded yet."

Echo also noticed a bit of blood on the floor. But it wasn't from her nose, and it was on the cracks.

"You…idiot!"

"Gee, that's embarrassing."

Agito…was pouting?

* * *

Wah, short chapter, but a lot of stuff happens! Next chapter will end the beach arc, and Echo's going to Tokyo...alone?


End file.
